If I was a guard
by Awesomedude2106
Summary: Just a little thing I wrote on a boring camping trip, sorry if the ending is a bit rushed.


"Just a regular day… oh wait that's not normal," You think to yourself. A mint green unicorn is trotting up to you. "Hello, I would like to request an audience with the princess," she says. "The

Princess is occupied right now. You can either leave and come back later or wait for a while," you reply. Sometimes guarding the palace doors is such a drag. The mint green unicorn sadly walks away. Rejecting some ponies is part of your job as a palace guard, though you do let some through. Suddenly you hear a scream from a nearby alley and, after nodding quickly to your partner to stay while you investigate, gallop away towards the alley. All you see at first is dumpsters but behind one of them you hear a slight rustle. Readying your spear, you slowly move towards it. You spring around the corner only to find a raccoon digging in some trash. Suddenly, a magic blast hits you from behind and you tumble to the ground. You try to move but you can't move anything. Great. A paralysis spell. "Since you wouldn't let me in, I guess you'll have to owe me one and let me in," you recognize the mint unicorn's voice as you are flipped onto your back. You now see the unicorn spread your legs and rest her head on your crotch. Blood begins to flow down into your stallionhood, and a smirk begins to cross the unicorn's face. "Someone's ready to get started!" She says as she feels it press against her chin. She moves her head and your cock flops onto your belly. The unicorn licks it bottom to top and it springs up even more. "Now," she says, "if you cooperate I will undo the spell, but if you don't you're back on the ground." You see her horn glow golden yellow and you can move your limbs again. You spring up and pin the unicorn down, the tip of your shaft pokes her clit and you both moan. You grab her and roll over so that she is resting on top of you, then thrust into her, making her scream again. Your partner rushes inth the alley and sees the situation. You nod to him signaling that you are willing to share. He trots over and presses his cock against the unicorn's asshole, causing her to squirm in surprise. You hold her tight so she can't squirm anymore. Your partner pushes in past her sphincter and ellicits a loud moan from her. You thrust in and your partner does the same. You both keep going until your partner finally pops, sending the mint pony into an orgasm that pulls you deep and then covers you in her juices and brings you into your own orgasm. Your dick convulses inside her, spraying weeks or even months worth of your seed inside her, filling .her so much as to bloat her belly a bit. It comes out in dollops and begins to spill out of her at a fast speed. Your partner does the same thing, spraying his essence into her ass, only a small amount leaks out. The unicorn presses her lips into yours forcefully. In response, you thrust your still hard cock a few times against her cervix and spray even more into her. You feel her belly expand as your seed shoots in, and she goes limp against you, panting hard. "Wanna help me fill her all the way up?" You ask your partner. "Oh celestia yes," he replies. He pulls out with an audible pop and thrusts into her pussy with you. You both thrust until you cum, then again, and again, and again, until you are both spent and your balls are drained. The unicorn's belly is now bloated out two inches. "Run and get some more guards, we can have some fun with this. As your partner runs off, you carefully flip the unicorn over so that her back legs are spread and her front legs Reston the ground. Your partner comes back with three other guards, who report to you quickly. "Private hayseed reporting," "private first class stargazer reporting," "staff sergeant Macintosh reporting, Eeyup," they say in rank order. "Hayseed, have you had sex since you joined the guard?" You ask, "sir, no, sir" he says back. "Stargazer?" "Sir, no, sir," "Macintosh?" "Nnope," all of your questions are answered, you step aside, giving them a view of the mint unicorn. "Relieve yourselves," you say, "you first, hayseed." You watch as hayseed straddles himself onto the unicorn and thrusts in. His stallionhood is only 9 inches. Not too impressive for a pony. He never hits her cervix but he cums inside three times before he is spent, leaving a slightly larger than before bulge in the unicorn's belly. "Stargazer, your go," you say. He trots oer and lines up. He looks to have a whole foot of horse cock, not too shabby, but it doesn't top your 15. He thrusts in and hits her cervix, and golden yellow Sparks fly out of the unicorn's horn. He soon climaxes inside of her and adds a small amount of bulge to her belly. He climaxes three more times and ends up adding a whole inch to the bulge, making the grand total three and a half inches of bulge. "Macintosh, I hope I chose best for last," I say. "Eeyup," is the only reply I get. He trots over and for a moment I think he still has a ways to go before he is lined up but then I see his 20 inch cock and know this is gonna be good. He pushes in, but stops with six inches left to go. Suddenly, he goes the rest of the way in and sparks fly from the unicorn's horn like there's no tomorrow. He pulls out a small bit then pumps in and out quickly, sending too many sparks to count out of the unicorn's horn, then climaxes, pumping at least a gallon of cum into her. He starts bucking again before all the cum is out of his tip, keeping on thrusting through multiple orgasms, the unicorn's belly now bulging nearly six inches out. He keeps pumping her full until the unicorn's belly drops to the ground. He slowly pulls out, an audible pop happening about six inches out, and another one as his tip pops out. Surprisingly, almost no cum leaks out of the now unconscious mare. The mare must have passed out from all of the magical energy going through her horn and the sexual pleasure running through her body as Macintosh came. "Thunderlane," you said to your partner, go fetch a unicorn guard to escort this mare to my quarters," you say. "Sir, yes, sir," he says, then canters away to fetch a unicorn guard. You trot over to the mint green unicorn and gently let her down onto her side. Just then a unicorn guard trots around the corner and reports, "corporal sandstone reporting sir." "Please escort this mare to my quarters. Make sure you're not seen by anyone. The guard doesn't ask questions about the unicorn's belly as he carries her carefully away with his magic. "Hayseed, stargazer, Macintosh, you are dismissed," you say. "Sir, yes, sir," is followed by an "Eeyup," from Macintosh, and they all trot away. You canter after the unicorn guard and show him to your quarters. You open the door and say, "set her on the bed for now," and the guard replied, "yes commander," then set the unicorn on the bed and left. You are now alone with the unicorn, and you fear that she may awaken soon and use that paralysis spell on you again. You trot over to the cabinet where you keep your weapons and armor when not in use. You remove your helmet and set it on it's hook, then your shin guards, chest plate, flank guards and wing guards follow. The unicorn stirs in her sleep and you reach into a box of trinkets for a magic dampener, a ring that can be placed around a unicorn or alicorn's horn to prevent or limit the spells they can perform. You find a powerful one and trot over to the bed with it. You then place the ring over the mint green unicorn's horn and push it as far as it goes down. You proceeded to poke the mare a few times. She awoke with a start, "Wha- Where am I?" Was I having a dream?" She looks down to her belly and confirmed that it was not, indeed, a dream. "Oh no am I gonna get pregnant I hope I don't am I pregnant oh goddess please don't tell me I'm pregnant," she says quickly. "Calm yourself it's okay, take a deep breath and calm yourself please," you smoothly reply. "Who are you why am I here and what is going on?" The mint pony says in a panicked tone. "I am a commander in the Royal Guard. You're in capable hands, and I can get you almost anything you want but you can't leave yet." You see the unicorn's horn fizzle a bit and assume that's is trying to use that paralysis spell again. "I put a magic dampener on your horn because I don't want you leaving just yet." You take a step closer to the bed and the unicorn squirms a bit, but can't seem to move because the generous helping of cum in her plot weighs quite a bit. You step closer and proceed to mount yourself and line up with her now maliable plot hole, taking care not to slip in just yet. "Wh- what are you doing? Don't do that please, there's already enough in there," she says. You ignore her and begin to thrust into her, followed by a soft moan of pleasure and a slight sound of cum sloshing around inside of her. Encouraged, you keep thrusting into her. "Oh yes, never mind what I said earlier. I like this, please give me more!" The minty green unicorn said. "What's your name anyways?" You ask. "Oh yes… my name is Lyra, Lyra Heartstrings," she says between gasps. "I came to the- oh -castle to talk to the princess about humans. I never got to- oooh -do that though," she says. You smile down at her. You lean down and pull her into a deep kiss, and your wings slowly unfurl. You remember hearing about a pony named Rainbow Dash, and recall wanting to smash her sometime. You keep pushing into the unicorn on two fronts, up top and down below. You begin to cum, and you thrust hard and push into the kiss hoping to take her with you. You cum into her and you feel her belly expand a bit under your wing. She moans loudly into your mouth and convulses several times. You feel her walls come in on you, pushing a bit of cum out past your cock. Lyra pants and bucks into you, jiggling her belly a bit. "You know, I think this might not be so bad after all…" Lyra says.

[EPILOGUE]

"Alright I'm ready," Lyra says. You push into the side of her belly with both hooves and cum spurts out of her vagina at a fast pace. She falls down onto her belly, pushing the rest of the cum out of her. Thankfully, you brought her into the bathtub beforehand, so there will be less for you to clean up. Much of Lyra's body is now soaked in cum that had just poured from her now relatively flat belly. "Welp, looks like I'm gonna have to clean you up," you tell her gingerly.

Two weeks later;

"C'mon, you can let me in, cant'cha?" a rainbow-maned pegasus asks you. "Sorry miss, I can't," you reply sternly. The pegasus flies off with a disappointed look on her face. Moments later, you hear a scream from a nearby alley. Nodding to your partner, you gallop off. Needless to say, nobody was in distress after you arrived, especially not the pegasus you had recently talked to.


End file.
